Rules
This page of the rules is a mandatory read. There are other pages, listed below, with rule information as well, but they do not need to be read (unless you want to) until they become relevant to you. *Create a Family *Claiming Land *Rank Challenges *Create a Pack *Create a Group *FAQs General Rules 1. The most important rule is to be kind and respect everyone. This includes putting up warnings in the title of threads which may contain possible trigger-subjects, even though the thread will eventually fade to black. 2. You must be thirteen years or older to join this site, as it is rated PG-13. Please no excessive violence, romance, or swearing, or talk of any illegal or unsavory activities. Some swearing is fine, as well as violence or romance that is not too graphic, if you have questions about what might be "too much", ask an admin. No 'mature' threads are allowed, even if they are flagged. Putting a trigger warning on a thread doesn't excuse breaking the PG-13 rating, either. 3. We do allow posting templates, but they must be legible and credit must always be given. 4''' There is no word count. '''5. There is no character limit, however, if you have any characters that have been marked as inactive (4 weeks or more without an in-character post), you will be private messaged to ask about the status of said characters before a new character will be approved. There are three options for this: You may simply re-activate them and play them again actively, you may have them killed off and marked deceased, or you may simply state that they have "left Sverige" and they will be moved into a group denoting such. There is no penalty for doing any of these things, characters that have been changed to having been "removed" from Sverige may be "re-activated" later on if you wish to bring them back with no penalty. Further explanation on inactivity can be found in our FAQs. 6. This is an account-per-character site, but you may also have an out of character account for posting in ooc areas of the site if you so please. 7. For every ooc year, 2 ic years will pass. In character seasons are approximately forty-five days long. 8. Admins are not responsible for tracking your experience points. You need to claim your experience points at the end of every post. Learn more here. 9. Do not be afraid to come to the staff with any issues, questions, or concerns that you may have. 10. You are allowed to be as creative as you possibly can be in the world that has been set up here, however, realize that there are limits to certain species, skills, abilities and mutations for a reason. If you are unsure of whether something might be crossing a line, then just PM a staffer to clarify. 11. Absolutely no ex-humans, or characters with extensive knowledge on humans, can be created. 12. Posts need to be written in third person, past tense. IC Rules o1. You may not begin role playing until your character has been accepted. o2. No god moddling/modeling, power playing, or meta-gaming. o3. Battles may be pre-determined, you may use an ‘x attacks x dodge’ system, or you may use the system the site uses for major conflicts. Any number crunching will be done by a staff member. o4. Time is liquid here, but do not abuse it. Your timelines must make sense; you cannot abuse liquid time in order to force a friendship, romance, family, etc. o5. Death of a character by another character's paw is only allowed with the out of character consent of the victim, or, in a rare circumstances, the ruling of an administrator. Said circumstances of an administrator making a ruling are very few and far between, requiring extreme circumstances to do so (ie: a role-player being very rude and refusing to follow rules, challenging another whom is far beyond their skills and persisting even with warnings, etc.). To a lesser extent, this also goes for severe maiming / crippling of another character - please discuss these things with your posting partners in advance and remember we are here to have fun and role-play. If someone is thought to be not taking their wounds properly in a battle, please talk to an admin first and they will make a ruling. Related *Home *Sverige *Create a Family *Claiming Land *Rank Challenges *Create a Pack *Create a Group Category:Mechanics